


You keep Me Sane

by Gutssoft



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, dutch needs a break, supportive relationship that I love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutssoft/pseuds/Gutssoft
Summary: The bleak condition that the gang was in took a toll on everyone. Dutch was constantly busy working and planning, simultaneously fighting for his own survival in the frostbitten mountains.  The leader was visibly stressed, though try as he might to hide it. Dark circles formed under his eyes and his hair became more and more unkempt as the days passed.tldr; Dutch needs a break and Hosea is his rock





	You keep Me Sane

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers; takes place at the very beginning of the game

The bleak condition that the gang was in took a toll on everyone. Dutch was constantly busy working and planning, simultaneously fighting for his own survival in the frostbitten mountains. The leader was visibly stressed, though try as he might to hide it. Dark circles formed under his eyes and his hair became more and more unkempt as the days passed. At the crack of dawn that day, he once again got to work planning their escape. The pages of his book beckoned him, but he had no time for leisure.

Evening brought some good news- Charles and Arthur had returned from their hunt with a few deer. Dutch neglected eating properly for a few days, opting for crackers and oatcakes to allow the other members of the gang a chance at a good meal. However, his lack of eating started to catch up with him, and Dutch thought it wise to take a break from his work for a bowl of stew. He made a quick trip to the pot, deciding to bring his dinner with him into his cabin so he may continue working without distractions.

“Dutch!” Hosea called as he began his retreat. “How are-“

“Not now, Hosea,” Dutch promptly interrupted, holding his hand up without looking in his direction, still walking. “I just cannot afford any distractions right now,” he followed, voice noticeably cracking.

Hosea, with a concerned look, stood in his position for a brief moment as Dutch continued walking briskly to his cabin. They hadn’t had a real conversation in days, maybe weeks, and Hosea’s heart hurt for him. He was always the first to notice when something was wrong with Dutch. Being with the man for over 20 years, he became an expert at reading him. Hosea had sensed that something was off days before, but couldn’t talk with his dear friend due to Dutch’s persistence on being left to himself and Hosea’s frequent trips out of camp to provide for the family.

He began walking quickly towards Dutch, matching his pace. With Dutch having opened the door, Hosea firmly grasped his wrist, causing him to turn around, slightly annoyed.

“Dutch, please, talk to me,” he said in a low voice, unable to be heard by the other members of the camp.

With his expression having softened, Dutch released himself from Hosea’s grip, but did not say a word as he continued into the room, door closing behind him. Hosea waited a moment before sighing and entering the cabin himself. It was not much warmer inside than it was outside, which allowed for Hosea’s shock as Dutch took off his coat. He placed the bowl of stew onto a table and sat down to work again. Hosea stood in the corner of the room near the door, observing his friend writing something diligently. It hurt to see Dutch like this, becoming undone physically and mentally. He strode over to Dutch’s position and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You must rest, please. We all know the work you put in for this gang, but even leaders need a break. What use is a leader when he has worked himself to death?” he said softly. Dutch slowly stopped what he was doing and sat motionless. He eventually moved his hand to Hosea’s and gave it a gentle squeeze, thumb caressing Hosea’s fingers.

“I’m… doubting myself, Hosea. After what happened in Blackwater… I need to work harder than ever for these people. If I let them down, well, I will let myself down. And you. I can’t bare that,” he signed, still avoiding looking at Hosea. “Am I doing the right thing here?” he said, finally looking up at his friend.

“I know you, Dutch. I have for many years and have not once doubted you. You will never let me down,” Hosea replied. He took Dutch’s hand and pulled him from his chair. “C’mere.”

He pulled Dutch into a hug, warmed by Hosea’s fur coat. He glanced out the window to make sure they were unseen by the prying eyes of the gang, not like anyone didn’t know of the nature of their relationship anyways. Dutch nestled his nose into Hosea’s neck, one hand grasping at the base of Hosea’s head, the other rested at his hip, while Hosea settled his hands at Dutch’s back. The pair rocked together slowly in silence, almost dancing to music that wasn’t there. It had been too long since they last shared a moment together.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Hosea,” Dutch finally spoke. “You keep me sane.”

Hosea responded by moving one of his hands from Dutch’s back up to his neck, causing him to lift his head from Hosea’s collar. He moved his head forward and planted his lips gently on the younger man’s. A hot breath escaped Dutch’s nose and he deepened the kiss, pulling Hosea’s body closer until his warmth overpowered the cold of the room. His chest was tight and his heart was aching. Lips still locked, he stumbled back onto his cot, Hosea then moving his legs to straddle Dutch. Hosea finally broke the kiss, leaving both men breathing heavily. He looked into his partner’s dark eyes and stroked his now disheveled hair. They both chuckled slightly and silently agreed that it was not the time nor the place for sex, especially given the already frigid temperature of the room with their clothes on. He moved from Dutch’s lap to lie on the bed, propping himself up on a pillow. Dutch settled next to him on the bed, leaning his head against Hosea’s shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist.

As the sun dropped from the sky, so did the temperature, and Hosea shrugged off his large coat to cover the two of them. Hosea mindlessly played with Dutch’s hair until he heard the familiar rhythmic breathing of his partner’s sleeping breaths. He settled his hand in Dutch’s hair, feeling the weight of sleep overtake him. He planted a small kiss on Dutch’s forehead and rested his own head against the other man’s.

“I love you,” he whispered into the dark.

He didn’t know if Dutch heard him, but his love for the man didn’t need to be spoken.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr @Gutssoft


End file.
